Haru, mírame
by Sao801
Summary: Nee, Haru. ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar?. MakoHaru unilateral.
1. Chapter 1

No sé con exactitud qué es lo que siento. ¿Celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Tristeza? Simplemente no lo sé. A veces, ni siquiera sé lo que quiero, pero a la vez sí. Es confuso, ¿Verdad? A veces digo muchas tonterías.

Haru es mi amigo de la infancia. La persona con la que crecí, la persona que se preocupó por mí y me cuidó. Haru es básicamente, uno más de mi familia para mí.

Pero eso no es verdad, ¿Cierto?

A veces, quisiera que él fuese algo más para mí, pero eso nunca pasará. Yo sólo soy su amigo, que con el tiempo, me he vuelto un fastidio para él. Toda esta situación me destroza por dentro y me hace doler el pecho y la garganta. ¿Qué tanto vale Haruka para mí? No, ¿Qué tanto valgo yo para él? Posiblemente muy poco, y a la vez, mucho, no lo sé. Nunca logro decidirme, nunca lo sé.

Jamás me di cuenta cuánto se empezó a distanciar de mí, lo vi demasiado tarde. Yo soy el único que depende de él, yo soy el único que desea estar con él.

¿Por qué no me miras, Haru? Nunca te emocionaste cuando se trataba de mí. No recuerdo ninguna vez en que estuvieras alegre cuando se trataba de mí, sólo aliviado, pero nunca alegre. ¿Cuánto más tendré que ser yo quien te persiga? ¿Cuándo me verás?

No quiero que Rin te aparte de mi lado. He visto cómo se iluminan tus bonitos ojos cuando oyes el nombre de Rin. ¿Acaso estoy equivocado? No lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas con él. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Haru, ¿Cuándo yo seré tu motivación?

Siempre cierras tus ojos, así que no sé en qué piensas o qué ves, pero sé lo que está frente a ti. Cuando abres tus ojos, lo primero que ves es mi mano extendida. Siempre estoy allí para ti, siempre verás mi mano y mi sonrisa, siempre tendrás mi apoyo. No hay ningún inconveniente en esto, porque no es problema para mí. Siempre sonreiré para ti.

Mi garganta me duele, siento esa opresión horrible que no me deja respirar bien. No logro ver nada, todo está borroso. Sé lo que pasa, me estoy quebrando. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo he estado guardando mi llanto? ¿Cuándo verás mis lágrimas de dolor por primera vez? No lo sé, espero que nunca, pero todo dependerá de ti, a ver cuánto tiempo me mantendrás así.

Sé que no te gusta que se metan en tu vida. Sé que sólo quieres ser libre, pero también sé que eres un ser vacío y sin ambiciones. Esas cosas que haces, ese rechazo que me lanzas cada vez que me preocupo por ti, me destruyen poco a poco.

Puedo decir, sin dudarlo, que eres lo más preciado para mí, Haru. No importa cuánto me duela, siempre pondré tu felicidad y bienestar antes que mi propia felicidad y bienestar.

No quiero llorar, no quiero estar triste. Pero es algo que me obligas a hacer, Haru. Otra vez estoy indeciso, no sé si decir que es tu culpa o no mi estado. No creo que importe mi opinión, ¿Verdad? Al fin y al cabo, sólo te termino estorbando.

Le dije a Rin que se llevara a Haru a Australia, quiero que tenga un futuro, quiero que sea feliz. Todo lo hago por él.

Pero aún duele, duele demasiado. Quiero... Quiero que Haru se quede, quiero que sea feliz debido a mí, quiero que sus ojos se iluminen gracias a mí, ¡Quiero que me quiera! ... Soy un egoísta en el fondo.

Mis ojos y garganta me duelen, ¿Cuánto he llorado? No sé si lo suficiente. Mis lágrimas no pueden limpiar mi sucia y egoista alma, ¿Cierto? Yo digo que no.

No estoy seguro de nada, tengo miedo, me siento indefenso. De ahora en adelante, estaré yo solo, sin él, sin aquella persona que fue mi apoyo durante toda mi vida.

Sólo se una cosa. No soy nada sin ti, Haru. Te quiero.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace tanto tiempo que quería escribir un MakoHaru unilateral. T.T Con el último episodio... ¡MAH FEELS! Ayer me puse a escribir esto a las 2am en el teléfono, y me puse a llorar y a moquear. (En serio.) Durante la primera temporada siempre quise escribir algo así. D: ¡MALDITA SEA, HARU! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE VAS CON RIN?! ¡CABRÓN! ¡CABRÓN! ¡CABRÓNCABRÓNCABRÓNCABRÓN! DX Sniff...<strong>

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegué a Australia, aún no se me quitaba ese amargo sabor de la boca. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó, no podía olvidarlo. ¿Por qué Makoto no me lo dijo antes? ... No lo dejé. No fui más que un cobarde que no quería ver la triste realidad. Makoto tenía un sueño, Makoto tenía planes, mientras que yo no tenía nada. No quería saber sobre eso, tenía envidia. ¿Por qué Makoto podía tener ese anhelo, y yo no? No lo sé, sólo sé que era un ser sin ambiciones, sólo quería ser libre... Sólo eso. No quería ataduras, no quería que nada me detuviese... Pero me di cuenta de que algo lo hacía, y no me molestaba en ese entonces.

Siento un espantoso hueco en mi estómago, puedo sentir cómo me consume. Sin darme cuenta, mi garganta se cierra, me duele y no logro ver nada. ¿Por qué vine a Australia? No es porque realmente quería venir, ni porque Rin me invitó... Sólo quería evitar a Makoto. Esa fue la única razón por la cual vine, estoy huyendo.

Nunca en mi vida creí que una pelea con él me afectase tanto... En realidad, nunca pensé que peleáramos alguna vez. No puedo recordar ningún mal momento que haya pasado gracias a Makoto. Todo lo que puedo recordar son risas, abrazos y algunas caricias... Más los besos que me daba a veces cuando éramos niños. Me siento extraño en éste lugar, me siento solo. Rin me deja atrás, estoy en un lugar desconocido, no entiendo nada, no sé lo que dicen.

Cuando llegamos al mar, cuando vi toda esa agua... Esa bella sensación no llegó a mí. No quería, no lo deseaba, no tenía ganas. No me pregunto el porqué, debido a que ya lo sé. Básicamente, éste viaje con Rin era por puro despecho. Yo siempre creí que el despecho era algo estúpido, sin sentido, pero ahora lo entiendo.

Recorrí parte de Australia, sentía algo de curiosidad, incluso con los amigos de Rin que nos recibieron. No entendía muy bien qué decían, pero debía mostrarme interesado aunque no lo estuviese realmente. Lo hacía para no ser grosero, y para poder distraerme un rato. Aún no lograba sacarme a Makoto de la mente.

Al acostarme con Rin, me sentía extraño. Nunca dormí con nadie más, aparte de Makoto y mi abuela, e incluso Makoto durmió más conmigo que mi abuela. Traté de dormir, pero Rin empezó una conversación. Le seguí la corriente, para distraerme nuevamente. Debo separarme, debo olvidarlo, ya no estará más en mi vida.

Me encantó la piscina y nadar con el equipo Australiano, me sentí libre, me sentí ligero... Me sentí feliz. No había sentido tal felicidad en años, y se podría decir que Rin me la dio. Puede ser que Makoto lo hizo alguna vez, pero ya no más, lo olvidaré, ya no es nada para mí.

O al menos eso creí.

Cuando llegué al final, extendí mi mano para salir de la piscina. Al cerrar mi mano, mis dedos se encontraron con la palma de mi mano y me sorprendí. Abrí mis ojos, y no había nadie frente a mí. Sin darme cuenta, esa fue la primera vez que había querido tomar la mano de Makoto sin saber que él me la estaba ofreciendo. Ya no está, ya no más. Mis ojos brillaron, y no fue por felicidad, brillaron debido a que casi lloro. Ya no está, ya no más.

* * *

><p><strong>AASDASDASDASDASD, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? D: ¡Mejor dicho! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO LOS ESCRITORES DE FREE!? ¡¿Por qué mierdas nos hacen sufrir a nosotras, las fans del MakoHaru?! ¡Les odio! -Se va a llorar como una marica, luego vuelve- Bien, escribí esto a pedido. <em>Ashira23<em> me pidió que ahora Haru sufriera. No sé si quedó bien, pero ahora me caga ver Free! .3. Malditos productores. D: **


End file.
